


Celebratory Night

by saelmh00



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Caring Minho, ChanLix, Cute, Fluffyfest, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Seungbin if you squint, drunk jilix, hyunin if you squint, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelmh00/pseuds/saelmh00
Summary: skz are celebrating the end of back door promotions and some people are having a little more fun than others.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 67





	Celebratory Night

**Author's Note:**

> \- Not spell checked, sorry for errors!
> 
> \- If you enjoy please leave a comment !

It was a late celebratory night for their wins and concluded the ‘Back Door” era. Felix, seungmin, and jeongin were all sitting together in the living room watching TV waiting for chan and changbin to get home. They had gone to the store to get groceries and all the things they’d need to “celebrate”. Soon enough 10 minutes later the door is opened and they walk in with bags of who knows what.   
“We got drinks!!” changbin said loudly.  
“Agh, why are you so loud?” minho says as he walks into the living room han trailing not too far behind him.  
“Drinks??!!” han pushes past minho to look into the bags with curiosity in his eyes.  
“Hey, not too much.” minho warns jisung as he comes next to him causing the latter’s mouth to form a little pout as he walks away back into the living room.

“Anyone know where lix went?” chan asked not seeing his boyfriend around the kitchen or living room.   
“Oh he’s in his room, he went in a couple minutes ago to change.” seungmin responded while helping changbin sort out the groceries.

Chan goes into felix’s room and sees him lying on his bed with earphones on drowning in his big hoodie. It was chan’s favorite hoodie but he claimed every hoodie was his favorite. But he knew whatever hoodie of his felix wore was his favorite especially while he's wearing it. He goes up to his bed and nudges his small frame in which his boyfriend turns sees him and a smile spreads across his face as he gets up.

“Hi channie you’re back!” felix says happily.  
Chan giggles at his adorable reaction and attacks felix in a big tight hug. They then head out to where everyone is and it seems like everyone is settled.

“we’re drinking tonight?” felix asks after he gasped   
“Not me, innie hasn’t been feeling the best so we’ll sit here peacefully.” hyunjin says getting comfortable on the couch with jeongin wrapped in his arms.  
Everyone else says they’re drinking tonight though chan and minho knew they couldn’t drink much since they still have to keep everyone under control. Then the minutes pass of long conversations between the 8 boys. Continuously walking down memory lane and joking about all the shenanigans that have occurred the many years they’ve been together. 

The hours seem to fly by faster than expected. They had a day off tomorrow so no one was really worried about being up too late. It was around 3am when the laughs seemed to grow louder even with the silence of the night. Felix giggled loudly at every single one of han’s jokes, worried he might burst a lung from laughing so much. Chan sat across from him admiring the pretty boy’s smile. He had the prettiest smile and the most wholesome laugh to go along with it. He had realized how lucky he must be to be able to see such a joyful sight everyday. Seungmin had gone to bed after half a bottle of soju thinking it wouldn’t be the best decision to drink so much since he had an appointment tomorrow and as for hyunjin and jeongin, they were deep into sleep on the couch. Then a loud noise startles him, the noise being jisung falling off the chair he was sitting onfrom laughing so hard with felix. Felix noticed the two asleep on the couch and tried to get jisung to quiet down from his fit of laughter but it only got worse as he tried to sush him and a loud snort erupted from han that caused felix to burst into a harder fit of laughter as well. 

“Oookay hannie I think you’ve had enough,” minho says as he stands up to get jisung. He picks him up dusting his butt off from being on the ground.

“Hey!! Don’t touch my butt mister my boyfriend will get really mad.” han says, trying to push minho away not realizing it was his said boyfriend he was pushing away. Lee know manages to get jisung to quiet down and take him to his room to put him to bed. 

“Okay, goodnight chan hyung! Goodnight yongbokkie!” minho yells from the hall

On the other hand felix found this whole ordeal the most entertaining thing his little mind can comprehend. He was in the middle of his laughing fit and see there are many different types of drunks. There are talkative drunks, sleepy drunks, and emotional drunks but felix was none of those. He was what you could call a ‘giggly drunk’, finding almost everything absolutely hilarious or just giggling at nothing. Chan then decides it’s best to call it a night since it was almost 4am and it would be best if they caught some sleep.

“You done there, giggles?” chan teases felix getting up close to his face to the point where he could count all of the freckles that decorated his rosy cheeks, maybe from the alcohol or maybe from the position they are in now. Felix just giggles again and nods his head like a child and chan feels his heart melt. 

“Okay then, shall we clean up?” he says standing up. Felix tries to stand and stumbles in his step as well. Maybe he’s a little more than tipsy, so chan decides to just let felix sit while he cleans the table and does the dishes. It takes no longer than 20 minutes for him to get it clean and when he turns back to the table where felix was sitting, the boy was gone. Chan was surprised and worried to say the least, wondering where a drunken felix could’ve wandered off to, hoping he hadn’t gone to any of the members to bother or awaken them. 

“Lix,” he whispers loudly into the air hoping felix would be close enough to hear him. He wipes his hands down and decides to go look for him but he doesn’t need to go far because he sees felix sitting on the couch in the spot where hyunjin and jeongin were sleeping not too long ago. He notices that the phone was slowly starting to slip from felix’s small hand so he rushed to get it before it hit the floor and made any noise to disrupt anyone from sleep.

Felix was now on the couch asleep after waiting for chan instead of leaving. He picks him up off the couch and felix immediately snuggles into the comfort of his chan’s embrace feeling his warmth. He seemed so small nowadays or was it just chan? 

He walks into felix’s room and sets him down softly on his bed before turning around to leave but is stopped by something small grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t go,” felix whispered out, sounding so drowsy and tired. Chan’s eyes softened at the sight of the small boy. And chan was a weak man, i mean who was he to go against anything felix said. So he laid on the bed with his boyfriend cuddling him and softly stroking his hair to help soothe him to sleep knowing felix has been having trouble sleeping lately. 

“Goodnight sunshine,” he whispers as he plants a kiss on his head.

“Goodnight channie, I love you.” felix responds

“I love you too.”


End file.
